A step actuator includes a rotor and a stator. The step actuator linearly drives a shaft according to rotation of the rotor.
For instance, the step actuator is connected to a member, which drives a reflector of a vehicle headlight system, in order to change the direction of illumination. In addition, the step actuator converts the rotational movement of the rotor into the linear movement, so the step actuator can be applied to various electric and mechanical devices requiring the linear action.